


Her Ocean

by oceanofwaves



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gift Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanofwaves/pseuds/oceanofwaves
Summary: The ocean was always yours, you know that?





	1. Drizzle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peppermintorca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintorca/gifts).



For some reason, I wasn’t nervous. It’s funny, isn’t it? Tonight was the biggest night of my life, and I felt… light. Everything seemed so much easier than it normally was. Texts spun from my finger like an author, a briskness in my walk, a certain confidence as I talked.

 

Everyone was blowing up my phone; my parents, my friends, my mentors all sent it off buzzing every few moments. Normally, this would stress me out. But somehow, I managed to answer everyone. Looking back, I don’t even know at what point it happened. And yet suddenly, I became the person I spent hours daydreaming about.

 

The night sky was crystal clear. A red scarfed astrophysicist (mouthful, I know) that I was good friends fought with an organization against light pollution, and damn, it worked. It was almost like I had a whole team setting up my stage for tonight, decorating it with gleaming stars. A crescent moon caressed my face and wetsuit with its light, almost like a mother’s touch.

 

My phone told me that hours had passed, but it felt like I blinked for a second and I was out there. All eyes on me, all colors, all the faces, all the feelings. With Katina supporting me, I felt like I could blow everyone in the audience away. The familiar melody of the Believe show rang in my ears, as I danced with my whales. I locked eyes with people I knew, standing all the way up front. Their faces are alive, cheering with enthusiasm at every opportunity. Friends I made in Florida, friends from Pennsylvania. My parents wore the most prideful, loving eyes I’d seen in my life. And there was my sister, pretending not to care, but her eyes were fixed onto my every move.

 

The stars and moon loomed over me, leaning down to touch my hair, like the biggest wave before it hit down. Gravity and inertia sprang me around, in a duet of perfect harmony. Katina seemed to be more human than ever, or did I feel more like an orca? The waters around me sprinkle a shower of glitter as Katina playfully splashes at those who love me. For a moment, I swear I saw Dawn…

 

And when I hit the solid ground again, the audience lost it. People stood up, clapped, cried, cheered, screamed. And for that hour, I conquered these waters, these skies, these hearts. 

 

When everything was over, and tired yet content people started to reluctantly head home, a final wave of loving arms over took me, from everyone I cared about, and who cared about me.


	2. Control

It couldn’t quite pinpoint the day that she showed up, but once she was there, she made herself noticed.

 

I think it started with Tilly. Like a lot of the new trainers, she wanted to work with him. But the different thing about her was that she didn’t mind shoving veteran trainers out of the way for it. Brash, and rude. We thought it was a one-time thing, but then she took a liking to our female whales. Specifically, Katina.

 

She would bother me. I don’t know how she got my number, but she’d text me. Though her threats were so very subtle, they were clear. If she didn’t get the whale she wanted, she would stoop lower, and lower, until she got it. And yet, she was such a perfect little angel around the head trainer.

 

In the beginning, I thought she was pretty. Smart. But as I got to know her, her white gold locks started to look like dirty snow. Her icy, piercing eyes turned into dying grass. That tanned skin somehow became a sickly orange. The mere sight of a face I could appreciate as lovely once quickly became one that made me want to be sick. Everything she said sounded pretentious, and her high and clear voice sounded shrilly. My resentment for this girl who would threaten, insult, and bribe trainers boiled inside, and was shared by the others. But we were afraid of being fired.

 

Then, there came a day where I didn’t care about that anymore. I was the day that she stole Katina from me. I wanted to scream, and yell. But I couldn't. It was only one performance, right? I wasn't allowed to make a fuss.

 

When the performance began, murmurs broke out from the audience. Where was Katina’s trainer, with thick curls and melty eyes?

  
And that’s where it happened. Katina rejected her. I didn’t feel anything upon seeing her soured face, but the moment they called me back up, my face couldn’t help but light up. I never quite saw her again, but she's switched out with the dolphins, I’ve heard. She’s still controlling, but only with herself now.


	3. Wave

Sometimes when I feel hopeless, I look at the rising sun. I see the first soft beams break through the darkness, and reflect across the ocean's waves.

I see the first birds to chirp.

The first squirrels to scuttle.

I see the sun paint the skies with pinks and oranges and reds and silvers and every color I can imagine, all reflected in the waves. And I want to be like that sun, to rise after dying each night.

I am the rising sun.

I Am the reflection in the waves.

I am powerful. And I don't feel so hopeless after that.


End file.
